


Jumping Boys

by suoye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 這是一篇很突發奇想的文章，寫這個短文是為了應付心中對HP還有點難以割捨的糾結...所以花了三四天打出來...時間是在戰後魔法界一片動盪的時候，哈利與跩哥留守學校所發生的事情基本上把所有恩怨情仇亂七八糟的混過去...就是篇沒道理＆邏輯的腦洞裡面的很多的片段都是意外發生後，其中一方所改變的記憶...





	Jumping Boys

連續一週霍格華茲的天空屋頂都是一片漆黑，烏雲遍佈的天氣讓人分布清楚早晚。轉晴的陽光驅散午後大雨帶來的濕氣，學生們考完期末考試後聚集在充滿綠意的草地上，愉快的享受室外久違的陽光。  
學生的笑聲使校園充滿生機，一掃幾日前憂鬱沈悶的氣氛。而站在天文塔上俯瞰這一切的哈利露出微笑。他已經駐守在這裏將近三個月，救世主這個頭銜讓他在校園內寸步難行，偏僻的高塔成為他躲避視線的好去處。  
崔老妮教授正式退休，而這裡自從戰爭後，就已經沒有人在使用，除了想找隱密地區的小情侶之外，鮮少有人登上這座塔。  
哈利覺得自己根本沒有畢業的感覺，雖然他確實有領到畢業證書，現在也並非以學生的身份待在學校，但是第七年的學業他們根本沒有參與，時間消逝的缺乏真實感。  
「波特，你有看見什麼嗎？」熟悉的嗓音從哈利身後傳來，鉑金髮色的瘦高男巫憑空出現在空無一人的塔上，身後的牆壁在詭異的聚攏，隱約可以看見昏暗的通道與搖曳的燭光。  
「沒有。」哈利放下魔杖，解除警戒。「這學期要結束了，也許我們能找到更多援手。」  
「他們究竟躲到哪裡去了？」男巫煩躁的抓著頭髮，以往整理的一絲不苟的髮型不復存在，亂的跟哈利的頭髮有得比。  
「不知道，萬能室也一直都是空的，餐廳也沒有，空教室也沒有…」哈利聳聳肩膀，並沒有被男巫的情緒所影響，只是盡責的報告他今天的發現。  
「好吧。」男巫伸出蒼白的手，用手指簡單的梳攏頭髮，淺灰色的眼眸佈滿了血絲，搭他那天生慘白的臉，實在憔悴的慘不忍睹。「萬能室臭成那樣虧你想得到要去檢查。」  
哈利沒有回答，也不知道該怎麼回答。畢竟那是他們其中一位同學喪命的地方。男人顯然也想起這件事，慘白的臉變得更白，懊悔與悲傷交雜的表情讓人不忍心責備。  
「家庭小精靈已經設法把那裡清理乾淨了。」哈利低頭答道，幾個月以來他們都已經習慣被回憶所觸發的情緒突襲，也清楚如何重新穩定情緒，他面前的男巫更是得心應手。  
「是嗎，那很快就會被塞滿了。」如同他所預料，對方欠揍的露出不以為然的表情，挑起一邊的眉毛然後撇嘴。  
哈利聳肩，不予置評的挪出空間讓男巫在樓梯轉角變出桌子，招喚家庭小精靈送上他們遲來的午餐。  
距離驚天動地的最後戰役，已經過了一年半，這期間逃亡的食死人都已遭到逮捕，部分漏網之魚躲的隱密，他們兩人回到母校正式因為魔法部部長接獲密報。  
跩哥馬份正盯著為他們擺放午餐的家庭小精靈，那位瘦小的小精靈不僅製造大量聲響，動作更是慢的出奇。  
對背影有種熟悉感的哈利湊上前，遲疑的問道：「眨眨…？」  
「是的！正是眨眨！波特先生！」眨眨迫不及待的轉身，一對圓滾滾的眼睛盈滿淚水。  
「好久不見了…看樣子你很不錯…？」哈利結結巴巴的說，遲疑的讚美家庭小精靈非常正常、乾淨的衣著打扮，卻也害怕誤觸愛哭小精靈的地雷區。  
「是的！眨眨過的很好！多虧偉大的救世主波特先生與體貼的多比！」眨眨突然開始嚎啕大哭，嚇的哈利手足無措。  
旁邊的跩哥敬畏的看著哈利與小精靈的互動，聽到多比的名字露出古怪的表情，視線移到哈利臉上似乎也在等待他的回應。  
哈利窘迫的拍拍眨眨的頭道：「多比一定很開心你這麼說。」  
「波…波特先生，你…能告訴我…多比，多比有很痛苦嗎？」眨眨哽咽的問，瘋狂湧出的淚水幾乎把她整件衣服浸濕。  
「就像睡著一樣。」跟著鼻子發酸眼眶發熱的哈利彎下身子，忍不住把眨眨抱在懷裡。「多比永遠自由了。」  
一旁的跩哥看的有些目瞪口呆，但是看見那個小精靈比他還驚嚇的表情，頓時覺得面前的畫面十分有趣。  
「波特，你快把『她』嚇到尿褲子了。」  
「閉嘴，馬份！」哈利鬆開眨眨，有點困窘的忘著眼前呆愣的小精靈。「…眨眨？」  
「波特先生！謝謝你！」低著頭的小精靈大聲的說，哈利還沒來得及說下一句，羞的全身發紅的眨眨就消失在空氣裡。  
跩哥嗤了一聲，捧腹笑彎了腰，氣腦的哈利拿他沒輒，只能憤憤的拉開椅子坐下來用餐。

多數從霍格華茲的七年級生在畢業後，都選擇跟著救世主加入正氣師的行列，誇張的就職人潮逼的魔法部不得不加強篩選，能通過測驗的人大多都是葛來分多的學生，而跩哥馬份則是唯一一個從史來哲林學院通過的學生。  
兩人成為搭檔的原因正是因為哈利並不像其他學生一樣排斥與『前食死人』一起行動，榮恩雖然想抗議，但是他自己也不知道要把誰推進火坑，只好乖乖聽從命令。  
兩個校園死敵和前食死人與救世主的組合實在很奇怪，其中的用意更是耐人尋味，聽到兩人轉述後，妙麗提出可靠的想法，也就是馬份一家希望能靠與救世主合作，挽回他們家族的頹勢。  
魯休斯與納西沙兩人必須在阿茲卡班服滿十年刑期，而學生時期就被強迫印上黑魔標記的跩哥馬份作為未成年的巫師免除牢獄之災。但是協助食死人進入校園的罪證確鑿，最終判決他必須協助逮捕罪犯，在正氣師局裡任職五年。  
哈利承認妙麗說得有些道理，雖然不想成為馬份家利用的對象，但現下馬份家落魄的模樣與之前落差太大，他實在沒辦法落井下石。更何況戰爭結束之後，總是存在兩人之間的火藥味也徹底消失，搭擋除了尷尬和綁手綁腳的過去之外，不會有多大的問題。  
兩人都不刻意挑釁的情況之下，他們的配合的非常好，搭檔五個月下來，總共抓到三位記錄在案的食死人。  
哈利注意到跩哥其實不是食指不沾的公子哥，出乎意料的能吃苦，骯髒的環境與廉價的食物他都沒什麼怨懟。在相同的價位下，自己安排住宿與伙食更是跟跩哥有天壤之別，眼光與談判的技巧，哈利實在差得遠了。  
長期相處下來，哈利看見跩哥許多的優點，但是對方若無其事的表現讓他很不適應，彷彿忘記他們敵對七年的樣子，徹底公事公辦的專業態度不像是他認識的。  
「我暑假可不是在家裡屯積脂肪，波特。」跩哥對於他的疑惑做出特別欠揍的解釋「這些是家族成員都該學會的基本功課，沒什麼好吃驚的。」  
「你們會練習忍受骯髒環境？！」哈利很吃驚。  
「我指的是談判技巧…骯髒的環境需要什麼練習？…霍格華茲也許算是練習吧…」  
「霍格華茲才不骯髒！」  
「等你有留意到灰塵與污垢這兩種東西的存在之後，在跟我討論骯髒這個話題。」  
他們兩個人之間的對話總是以哈利完全敗北做為結尾，幾次之下，他學會不要發問(感謝威農姨丈家的長期訓練)、話題針對任務與讓跩哥安排食衣住這三項原則，之後他們生活品質還真的上升不少，尤其是在總集合時其他隊友的憔悴樣子讓哈利不禁慶幸自己是和跩哥一組。  
兩人沉默的用完餐後由跩哥留守在天文塔上，而哈利則是回到空的教職員寢室休息，駐守整夜的哈利累的眼鏡都沒摘，趴在床上就睡著了。

「波..波特！哈…哈利波特！」  
哈利嚇的從床上蹦起來，一旁的瘦高男巫雙手環胸一對淺灰色的眼睛不悅的瞇著，典型跩哥的生氣動作嚇的哈利滑稽的滾下床，有點迷糊的他抓著頭，實在弄不懂自己眼前怎麼會一片模糊。  
「奇怪？我的眼鏡？」  
眼鏡被塞進他的手裡，跩哥的手冰涼的讓哈利皺起眉頭，有些弄不懂為什麼男巫穿的很暖和卻總是四肢冰冷。  
「走。」跩哥轉身，明顯等的非常不耐煩。  
慶幸身上的衣物都不用換的哈利匆忙的跟上前，同時在口袋摸到魔杖的他替自己命運多舛的好夥伴捏了一把冷汗。

今天晚上的校園真的非常安靜，學生們傍晚在餐廳們大肆祝學期的結束，吃飽喝足的沒空作怪，這讓兩人在夜晚的校園巡視非常順利。除了哈利不小心踩到爆尾丁蝦，惹出一大窩的蝦子憤怒狂追的小意外，禁林裡的魔法生物都很乖巧，輕柔的風，舒適的溫度，讓這場巡視變得像是晚餐後的漫步。  
「少了學生衝出來跟救世主獻吻還真無趣。」跩哥在沉默的在禁林裡走了將近一個小時之後，終於冷冷的開口。  
「…啥？你說什麼？」哈利猛然回過神，剛剛的他已經沉浸在自己的假期規劃裡，根本沒注意到跩哥說的話。  
「…我們該去巡邏教室了。」  
總覺得他兩次講的不一樣的哈利歪著頭一臉疑惑，但是他還是選擇點點頭，一起邁步往城堡走去。

燭光讓跩哥蒼白的臉色緩和許多，哈利猜想跩哥應該是利用早上去阿茲卡班探望父母才會如此憔悴，也許自己應該強迫他留在學校好好休息一晚？精神不佳的狀態下追捕食死人是非常危險的事情。  
哈利注意到一面相當眼熟的石牆，這才發現他們到了史萊哲林交誼廳的入口，霍格華茲的路徑又有了劇烈的變動，他二年級時可是往地牢的方向走的，沒想到這次會在一樓發現入口。  
「你們的交誼廳入口會換位置？」  
跩哥瞄他一眼，露出奇怪的壞笑：「你是想現在告解？」  
意識到說溜了嘴，還問一個無聊的問題的哈利摀上嘴巴，一臉心虛的看向他們第一次使用變身水的測試對象。  
「私自調製禁忌魔藥？違反校規，葛萊分多扣五十分。」跩哥刻意模仿石內卜的語調慢吞吞的說。  
「嘿！你又不是沒有違反校規過！」哈利忍不住小聲抗議，推開緊鄰石牆的一間廢棄教室的門。  
昏黃的燭光在他們開門時亮起，撲鼻的霉味與奇怪的酸臭味讓兩人厭惡的發出驚呼，三個月以來，他們總是能在霍格華茲發現新的未知空間，顯然這又是一間消失許久的教室。  
地板有奇怪的汙漬與成堆的不明雜物，廢棄的桌椅被推到四周角落，教室正中間則有一座披著絨布，高度接近天花板的物體。  
「這是什麼地方？髒死了！」跩哥捏著鼻子憤憤的說，瘋狂的揮動魔杖除臭清潔。「看到沒有？波特！這就叫做骯髒！」  
哈利沒理會歇斯底里的同伴，剛進門就想起面前三米高以上的物體是什麼了，那是一面鏡子，名為意若思鏡。鄧不利多說過，透過它，能夠顯現心中最渴忘的東西。十一歲的他，在鏡子裡看見了父母，現在的他能看見什麼呢？  
「溫咖癲啦唯啊薩…」哈利揮動魔杖，讓沈重的絨布飄起。  
一邊的跩哥走到他旁邊，發現除臭咒語根本無效的他所幸在頭上施展氣泡頭咒，他耐著性子看著哈利的動作，兩人都沒注意到他們以為是垃圾的東西正在緩慢移動。  
哈利在鏡子裡看到的是自己，還有旁邊的跩哥，他疑惑的揮揮手。他絕不可能無欲無求，也許是鏡子壞了？  
巨大的鏡子所帶來的視線死角很大，跩哥終於注意到旁邊移動的物體，但是時機已晚，消瘦的人影舉著魔杖。  
「趴下！」跩哥大喊，揮動魔杖施展移動咒，將巨大的鏡子挪動幾吋。  
「不！」瘦削的人影發出刺耳的尖叫聲。  
哈利跌坐在地上，鏡子被魔咒擊中，他驚恐的抬頭一看，魔咒的攻擊力將整面鏡子瓦解，那面三米高的鏡子出現一道巨大的裂痕，很快的裂痕像是蜘蛛網一般擴大。  
哈利急忙撐起身子低著頭，把距離鏡子更進的跩哥推倒，然後，在一聲可怕的迸裂聲響後，鏡子的碎片猛然向四周炸開。 

 

男孩和高大的男人走在斜角巷的鋪石街道上，開學前夕整條街都佈滿人潮，而男人近似巨人的體型硬生生的開出一條寬敞的道路。男孩的臉色有些蒼白，黑色的圓形鏡框下是一對碧綠的眼睛，過大的衣物讓他看起來相當瘦小。周圍滿是新奇的事物讓男孩無法停止東張西望，一顆圓滾滾的腦袋轉來轉去的。  
高大的男人留下男孩在摩金夫人店門口後，就往街的另一端走去，男孩怯生生的推開店門，像是其他霍格華茲的一年級新生一樣，前來來訂製他的第一件巫師長袍。  
一個有著紅色長袍的女巫立刻上前迎接他，男孩害羞的模樣讓女巫覺得很有趣，沒等他開口就開始熱情的替他量尺寸好做學校的制服長袍。  
「哈囉，霍格華茲的學生嗎？」店裡面的另外一個男孩開口跟他打招呼，全黑的長袍襯的他淡金色的頭髮與蒼白的皮膚非常的顯眼。  
黑髮禮貌的點點頭，注意力被女巫手上快樂晃動的布尺吸引，很配合的讓它丈量身型。  
「我是跩哥馬份。」淡金色頭髮的男孩跳下高腳椅，朝他伸出手掌。  
「我是哈利，哈利波特。」男孩回答，有點受寵若驚的回握。  
跩哥還沒來得及開口，在丈量哈利手長的女巫就發出了興奮的尖叫聲：「喔，梅林的鬍子呀！哈利波特！天哪！我就在想會有機會製作你的長袍！真的是太榮幸了！魔法界的奇蹟啊！你真是太可愛了！」  
被對方狂熱的態度嚇到的哈利想後縮，但是女巫興奮的握住手腕使他無處渴逃，而那條布尺像是跟主人心靈相通一般興奮的往哈利的衣服縫隙裡鑽。  
跩哥上前揪住騷擾哈利的布尺，清咳兩聲後大聲的往櫃檯的方向說：「摩金夫人，請問我的長袍好了嗎？我的父親就要來了。」  
紅色衣服的女巫聽到這句話立刻從狂熱的粉絲的角色裡回過神，慌慌張張的轉身過去伺候這位年輕的男巫。  
哈利朝跩哥露出感激的笑容，而櫃檯後面走出來的女巫－摩金夫人嚴厲的看了自己失態的職員一眼，上前用相當專業且迅速的動作替哈利量好尺寸。「親愛的，請在這裡稍後，我拿衣服給你試穿。」  
跩哥坐在凳子上讓紅衣女巫替他在長袍的袖口添加別針調整長度，哈利走到跩哥旁邊，好奇的看著女巫的動作。  
「你的制服不打算用訂製的嗎？」跩哥轉頭問道。  
哈利有點被這個問題難倒：「訂製？什麼是訂製？」  
跩哥舉起他的右手，袍口的別針因為他的動作噴的老遠，嚇了在場所有人一跳。  
哈利跳下椅子，替女巫撿起別針，他這個體貼的動作再度讓那個紅衣女巫雙眼發光，重新燃起熱情。  
摩金夫人再度現身拯救了哈利，到更衣間換上長袍的哈利看起來還是特別瘦小，摩金夫人溫柔的替哈利拉平長袍的袖口。  
「親愛的，我想你應該是不用再調整長袍的寬度，你應該會在霍格華玆吃到好料的。」哈利點點頭，他也覺得這件全新的長袍完美無缺。  
海格的身影出現在店門外，手裡拿著一個裝有雪白大鳥的籠子，哈利立刻手忙腳亂的掏錢結帳，朝一旁的跩哥揮手說再見。「掰掰，跩哥！」  
「霍格華玆見！」跩哥回答。

哈利和他新認識的男孩榮恩，坐在前往霍格華玆的火車上，兩人佔領一整個車廂，快樂的一邊分享著零食與三明治，一邊聊著魁地奇。  
車廂的門被人推開，門外站著三個男孩，哈利很快的認出中間那個男孩。「哈囉，哈利。」  
「嗨，跩哥！」哈利快樂的回答，主動把身邊的零食挪開。「嘿，榮恩挪一點位置出來呀！」  
「你好，我是跩哥馬份。」跩哥揮揮手，大方的在哈利旁邊坐下。「克拉，高爾，近來呀！」  
榮恩驚訝的看著跩哥，有點茫然的跟著揮手，似乎沒弄懂發生什麼事情。克拉和高爾塊頭很大，榮恩根本沒辦法跟他們一起坐在一邊，最終他只能坐在跩哥的旁邊，整張臉紅的跟髮色一樣。  
「你是衛思理家的小兒子？」跩哥轉頭問榮恩，輕鬆的態度與榮恩大大的不同。  
「對啊？你想幹嘛？」榮恩防衛的說，敵意的態度讓哈利看的有些吃驚。  
「你的兩個雙胞胎哥哥魁地奇打的很好，我想先替我們學院確認一下強敵。」  
榮恩的臉更紅了，他摸摸鼻頭擦拭已經不存在的汙漬。「我也希望。」  
「嘿，跩哥，你剛剛『我們的』學院？」哈利好奇的問。  
這個話題重新帶來榮恩的警戒心，沒等跩哥開口榮恩就探頭越過跩哥回應哈利：「馬份一家都是史來哲林的啦！跟黑魔王一樣！」  
車廂的氣氛變得有些僵硬，對面的克拉與高爾不高興的瞪著榮恩，讓這位紅色頭髮的男孩害怕的拱起肩膀。  
「我當然也會是史來哲林學院的，衛斯理，我是個純正的馬份，就跟你是純正的衛斯理一樣。」跩哥回答，從容的站起身「不過，有一點我必須澄清，史來哲林可不是『黑魔王』的代名詞。」  
「你覺得我會進葛來分多？」榮恩問道，語氣竟然有些欣喜。緊張的氣氛頓時被他這個疑問化解，跩哥露出微笑，似乎覺得榮恩的問題很有趣，他對面的克拉與高爾更是笑出聲音來。  
「誰都知道衛斯理家族的一定都是葛來分多的，這可是霍格華玆創校以來都不變得真理。」跩哥回答。  
榮恩連連點頭，深怕會無法通過入學測驗的他立刻抓著跩哥問了一大堆分學院的問題。  
聽到說明之後，一個對魔法界很不熟的哈利終於不再擔心會直接被踢出校門，另一個被哥哥們耍的團團轉的榮恩則是對於接下來的分類儀式更有信心了。  
火車的廣播打斷他們的談話，通知乘客在五分鐘後抵達霍格華玆，跩哥、克拉和高爾很快的跟他們告別，留下空間給兩人更換長袍。

夜晚降臨，哈利、榮恩與妙麗沉默的走到校門口與跩哥會合，四個一起到小屋找海格。巨人面色愧咎的看著四個學生，因為他的龍害的這些小傢伙被扣分讓他相當過意不去。  
「來吧，我帶你們進去，今晚的任務就是去找受傷的獨角獸。」海格摟著四個學生往森林走去，哈利接下海格遞來的燈。「看我手中銀色的東西，這是獨角獸的血，這一週已經發生兩次這種事情，希望還來得及拯救這隻。」  
「海格，是什麼襲擊這些獨角獸的？」  
「目前還沒有頭緒，我們會查清楚的！你們千萬不要離開道路，只要在路上就沒有東西能傷害你們。哈利、跩哥你們帶著牙牙走這邊，分成兩組會讓進度快一點，找到獨角獸的蹤跡之後就朝天空發出路色火花，我會與你們會合。」  
任務聽起來很簡單，但是海格身為禁林的看守人，卻不知襲擊獨角獸的生物究竟是什麼的消息聽起來很不妙，哈利和跩哥抓緊手中的魔杖，往其他三人的反方向走去。  
在森林裡走了一個多小時，卻沒能發現獨角獸的跩哥與哈利開始懷疑他們會無功而返，忍不住開始東聊西扯，討論他們前陣子發現的魔法石，爭論究竟是石內卜再作怪還是奎諾，順便還討論接下來的期末考試。  
道路逐漸變得狹窄而難走，他們一前一後的穿越越發茂密的樹林，周圍獨角獸的血跡越來越多，哈利跩哥對看一眼，加快腳步往禁林的更深處走去。  
太過濃密的樹葉遮住了月光，越往深處越發黑暗，獨角獸特有的銀色血跡大一攤攤的像是小水池一般在月光下閃閃發亮，這個光線讓哈利聯想到玻璃碎片，他遲疑的停下腳步，莫名的不安讓他不願意再往前走。  
「等等！」他悄聲說，揪住跩哥長袍的帽子。  
跩哥轉身抓住哈利的手，讓他靠近身側：「那裡！找到了！」  
哈利的腦海突然想起刺耳的尖叫聲，那聲音聽起來非常熟悉，似乎是跩哥的，但是面前的人根本沒有在叫。  
令人毛骨悚然的樹葉磨擦聲響越來越大，這不像是風在吹，而是有生物在移動。哈利腦海中的尖叫聲嘎然而止，跩哥僅僅握住他的手，扯著他往後退。  
一個罩著連帽斗篷的身影推開樹叢踏上小徑，相鄰兩個男孩不到十步的距離，他們嚇的呆站在原地，一直安靜的跟在他們身後的牙牙突然開始狂吠，跩哥連忙高舉手中的魔杖，發出耀眼的綠色火花。  
那個人影抬起頭來，直直忘著他們兩人，銀色的水滴落在他的衣襟，沾濕了一大片，被月光染的發亮。  
「他在吸獨角獸的血！」哈利吃驚的叫，跩哥抓著哈利就回頭開始跑，牙牙飛也似的衝在兩人的前面。  
哈利邊跑邊回頭看，那名穿著斗篷的人影停留在原地沒有要衝上來的意思，只是詭異的一直望著他。  
他的疤痕開始劇烈的發疼，像是火燒一般的灼熱，他的腦海裡又傳來奇怪的聲音，像是馬的踱步聲與噴氣聲，還有一對溫柔看著他的藍色眼睛。

哈利眨眨眼，待楞好一會兒才發現他正站在一面巨大的鏡子之前，鏡子裡的自己笑著從口袋掏出了一顆鮮紅色的石頭，然後再度放回口袋。  
「怎麼樣？你看到什麼了嗎？！」奎諾焦急的問道，原本看起來善良的面孔變得非成猙獰。哈利搖搖頭，盡量裝出平靜的樣子看著奎諾，並且努力不讓自己一直盯著一名躲在旁邊的巫師，對方正從石柱後探出淡金色的腦袋觀察情況，那是跩哥！為什麼他在這裡！？  
『說謊！』奎諾緊抿的嘴唇發出了另一個人的聲音，『讓我跟他談…他不會對我說謊…』  
奎諾低著頭向另一個聲音說話，場面詭異至極，哈利不禁合理懷疑他面前的教授也許是個精神病患。幾秒鐘，或是幾分鐘後，奎諾似乎與自己討論出一個結果，抬高雙手拆下他纏在腦袋上的頭巾，哈利忍不住看像跩哥。  
跩哥露出驚恐至極的表情，整個人僵硬在原地，完全忘記要躲回石柱之後。哈利隔著褲子握住魔法石，很想拔腿就跑，卻知道自己絕不可能把跩哥一個人單獨留在這裡。  
跩哥為什麼會在這裡？他通過火焰時明明只有一點魔藥！  
『魯休斯的兒子嗎？很好，去幫我把魔法石拿來。』奎諾緊閉的雙唇又再度開口，這次是跟背後的跩哥說話。  
哈利又驚又怕。這究竟是怎麼回事？ 他看著全身僵硬的跩哥，在他的眼裡看見的懼怕與一絲哈利看不懂的情緒，他慢慢的走進後，與哈利並排站在鏡子之前。  
他知道跩哥拿不到魔法石，因為那顆石頭就在他的口袋。哈利望著鏡中的哈利露出愉快的微笑，他隱隱約約又聽見玻璃碎裂的聲響，額頭上的疤痕又開始發熱。  
「我什麼都沒看到…」跩哥說道，冰冷的手悄悄往哈利的方向身過去，想握住哈利的手，卻在無意中碰到哈利的口袋。哈利知道跩哥發現了，但是他什麼都沒說，只是僵硬的站在他旁邊。  
奎諾在原地慢慢的轉身，原來是後腦勺的地方不復正常人的光滑，而是有一張滿是皺紋的臉，鼻子塌的要命只有兩條像蛇一樣的孔，既醜陋又畸形。哈利終於明白為什麼跩哥會嚇成那樣，甚至僵硬的站在原地等人發現他。  
那張臉有一對發著紅色光芒的眼睛，像是野獸一樣充滿危險性。「騙子，把東西拿給我…，做個乖孩子…」  
「主人，告訴我吧！讓我…」  
「閉嘴！」醜陋的臉打斷另一邊奎諾的話，發出粗啞的嘆息聲：「哈利波特，你看看我現在變成什麼樣子？你讓我如此的狼狽…得靠吸食獨角獸的血延續生命…我中心的奎諾願意為主人做任何事，卻無法協助我擁有形體…現在…你何不把在口袋的東西拿給我？」  
哈利抓著跩哥的手，警戒的往後退。  
「逃不了的，哈利波特，就跟你父母一樣，求我已沒用，乖乖的聽話吧…」奎諾用倒退的方式往他們的方向走來，既詭異又恐怖。  
「我絕對不會給你！」哈利大喊，扯著跩哥就想回頭穿越那扇火焰門。  
「抓住他！」醜陋的臉-佛地魔命令另一邊的奎諾，下一秒，哈利的手腕就被奎諾抓住。  
哈利放聲尖叫，並不是因為害怕，而是因為他傷疤傳來的劇烈疼痛，他甩開跩哥的手抱住腦袋，拚命的掙扎想擺脫奎諾的手，就在他以為他會這樣疼痛的死亡時，奎諾鬆開了。  
哈利在跩哥的協助下重新站起來，他看見奎諾在地上劇烈的打滾，密密麻麻的水泡從他的手掌一直往上蔓延。  
「跑！」跩哥大聲的叫，拽著哈利就往火門衝去，疼的暈眩的哈利打起精神跟著跩哥往火門跑。  
然而他再度被人抓住，這次是掐著他的頸子。傷疤的尖銳疼痛讓哈利的眼前發黑，但是他明白該怎麼對付奎諾了，他奮力把跩哥往火門推去，轉身迎面撲上奎諾，一把抓住奎諾的臉。  
哈利聽的悽厲的尖叫聲，但是他分辨不出是自己的還是奎諾的。佛地魔徒勞無功的命令奎諾殺了自己的聲音逐漸遠去，哈利根本不知道自己在做什麼，只知道僅僅抓著面前的人。  
「哈利！鬆手！」  
他隱隱約約聽見跩哥的聲音，他卻不願意鬆手，也許這是佛地魔的計謀也說不定…他隱隱約約想起與跩哥分享最後一小滴魔藥的情景，跩哥認真的跟他解釋魔藥量少也只會影響作用時間，不會減少效力，哈利被他說服，所以兩人才一起穿越黑色火焰門。  
他在度聽到玻璃碎裂的聲響，隨後他陷入一片黑暗之中。

哈利眨眨眼，發現自己站在一個壁爐裡，身上全是不知從何而來的黑色粉塵，眼鏡歪斜的掛在一邊的耳朵上。扶正眼鏡後，他拍掉身上的灰，想起自己剛剛從榮恩家透過呼嚕粉要到斜角巷。  
猜想自己可能誤闖別人家的哈利踏出壁爐，越過一箱箱的雜物，哈利躡手躡腳的找到樓梯，小心翼翼的往樓上走去。  
一樓滿滿的都是人，哈利很輕易的就融入人群裡，這裡是華麗與污痕書店，店內的人似乎是再排著隊要簽書的樣子。急著想出去與榮恩會合的哈利拚命的想往店外走，卻一點進展也沒有，實在有太多人要擠進來了。  
「哈利！」  
轉頭看向聲音來源，他驚喜的發現跩哥正站在二樓的書架區，笑咪咪的朝他揮手。  
「你來買課本？」哈利好不容易走到跩哥旁邊，貪婪的呼吸二樓的新鮮空氣。  
「對啊，你也是吧？為什麼你自己一個人來？」跩哥好奇的問，手很自然的搭上哈利的肩膀。「還有你的身上怎麼都是灰塵？」  
遲疑了片刻，哈利困窘的抓抓頭髮，尷尬的跟跩哥解釋自己跑錯壁爐，引來對方開懷的大笑。  
他窩在二樓與跩哥聊自己的暑假，他可怕的姨丈與姨媽，榮恩家的飛車、拔除地精大作戰、感謝馬份家與多比總是偷渡許多好吃的食物等等，幾乎都忘記還要與榮恩會合這件事情。  
反而是跩哥眼尖的在人群裡看見一堆紅色頭髮的人影，提醒哈利要報一下平安，在哈利下樓之前，跩哥輕輕的在哈利臉頰邊親一下，笑嘻嘻的對害羞的哈利說聲再見。

哈利瞇起眼睛，耳邊又是玻璃碰撞的聲響與喀嚓聲，好幾下閃光刺的他眼睛非常不舒服。他咒罵自己的好奇心，沈痛的看著穿的非常招搖的洛哈踏上舞台，相較之下樸素的非常順眼的石內卜臭著一張臉跟在後面。  
兩個教授都很難應付，哈利不禁在妙麗發出快樂的讚歎聲時嚴厲的瞪她，身旁的跩哥和榮恩發出悶笑，這兩人一邊聽著洛哈浮誇的課程介紹一邊悄聲嘲笑，聽的哈利憋笑憋的辛苦。  
「賭一百個金嘉隆石內卜教授贏。」跩哥壞心的說。  
「沒人會賭洛哈吧？」榮恩無奈的說。  
哈利悄悄伸出食指比妙麗的方向後，三個人笑的樂不可支。  
秒殺洛哈的石內卜心情仍舊差的要命，正巧讓他瞧見笑的愚蠢的跩哥、哈利和榮恩，立刻把人逮上來當實驗品。  
站在跩哥的對面，哈利真希望能和榮恩交換，他也想挑戰看看把洛哈教授轟下台的滋味…  
「一…二…三！」  
「去去，武器走！」哈利和跩哥同時念出咒語，警戒咒的紅色光束對撞在一起，發出耀眼的光芒，隨後化成小小的亮點消失在空氣中，互相抵消。  
「非常完美！」洛哈激烈的拍著手，一邊的榮恩憤憤的下台去幫洛哈撿魔杖，大逆不道的咒罵洛哈的厚臉皮，惹來好幾個女生厭惡的瞪視。  
「這樣有什麼樂趣？」石內卜慢吞吞的說，看向跩哥的視線有點嚴厲。「嗯，既然如此，不如招喚各自學院的守護動物吧，看誰的撐的久。」  
「教授，今天不是練習警戒咒？」跩哥抗議，與一旁的哈利交換一下視線，他很清楚哈利根本沒學過招喚動物的魔咒。  
「預備！」石內卜喝道，不容許他的拒絕。  
哈利和跩哥重新擺出決鬥的姿勢，等著石內卜的倒數。  
「蛇蛇攻！」  
「去去，武器走！」  
跩哥的黑蛇從火焰中竄出來，而哈利的警戒咒將黑蛇彈飛到舞台邊的人群裡，那條凶惡的蛇正巧落在賈斯汀的的肩膀上，哈利想都沒想就靠過去說到：『離開他！』  
那條黑蛇轉頭看向哈利，慢慢的收起毒牙，從賈斯汀的肩膀滑落地面，溫馴乖巧的往哈利的方向滑過去。  
石內卜揮動魔杖，一臉嚴肅的看著哈利。  
一旁的洛哈終於意識到事情不太對頭，開始招呼學生們兩人一組各自練習，但是這樣卻無法阻擋學生們的竊竊私語，他們盯著哈利交頭接耳的模樣讓他覺得很不舒服。  
妙麗、跩哥和榮恩拉著一頭霧水的哈利往外走，洛哈和石內卜都沒有上前阻止他們。  
「嘿，剛剛是怎麼回事？」哈利問道，發現大家的臉色都相當凝重，讓他更加擔心。  
「你怎麼沒提過你是爬說嘴？」榮恩問道雙手還著胸看起來有些畏畏縮縮。  
「我是個什麼？」哈利問。  
「爬說嘴！能跟蛇交談的人！」妙麗解釋，一臉憂慮咒著眉頭。  
「喔，我以前就做過了，我以為很多人會？」  
「這是個非常稀有的能力，哈利。」跩哥開口說到，面色非常平靜，好像早就料到一般。「這是薩拉扎史來哲林最著名的特點，也是為什麼我們的學院標誌會是蛇的原因。」  
「哈利難道是史來哲林的曾曾曾曾曾曾孫之類的嗎？」  
「我才不是呢！」  
跩哥拍拍哈利的肩膀「你當然不是，否怎你絕對在我們學院。」  
哈利推開跩哥的手，不打算繼續這個無聊的話題。

 

活米村的一切被白色的雪覆蓋，街道上的人屈指可數，來度過週末的學生們更是敵不過寒冷，紛紛躲倒店內裡享用暖和的飲品。  
哈利和跩哥就坐在三跟掃帚的窗邊享受奶油啤酒，他弄不懂為什麼妙麗跟榮恩要一直與他錯開行動，最近他越來越無法理解他的好朋友們。  
然而每當他提起這個話題，跩哥都會大翻白眼直嘆氣，弄的哈利也很難繼續問下去，總是不了了之。跩哥用他溫度較低的手握住哈利放在桌面的手，最近他總愛沒事碰碰戳戳他之類的，奇怪的行徑讓人難以捉摸。  
「你的手怎麼總是這麼冰？」哈利好奇的問，輕觸跩哥冰涼的手指，明明他又是圍圍巾和帶手套的，怎麼還是這麼冷？  
「遺傳吧，我們家族一直都有四肢冰冷的問題。」跩哥忙著將哈利熱呼呼的手握緊好暖和自己的，回答的很心不在焉。  
交纏的手指親密的模樣，讓他看的有些發怔，因為他又開始聽見玻璃清脆的撞擊聲與碎裂聲，跟他一二年級曾發生的狀況一樣。  
哈利並不是第一次面對這個異響，但是這一次的心情卻十分糾結。每當這個聲音想起，他就會發現的腦海的記憶與現實完全不同。  
記憶中的他和跩哥兩人的敵對關係隨著一年一年越演越烈，不僅在史來哲林與葛來分多之間爭奪學院成績的關係，站在鄧不利多那一方與黑魔王那一方已經劃開他們之間的界線。  
他不喜歡跩哥，兩人甚至常常吵架…。  
他看見自己與榮恩一起窩在交誼廳痛罵跩哥是個骯髒的白鼬，痛快嘲笑他被木敵責罰變成無助小動物，他穿越石內卜的魔藥關卡，單獨面對佛地魔的情景、他和跩哥在走廊與教室不曾緩和的爭執，哈利惡意在公開場合宣布跩哥父親是食死人…  
跩哥被他的咒語攻擊，躺在浴室地上滿身是血…

哈利在黑暗中逐漸回過神，那令人作嘔的酸臭味還在，臉上與身體傳來灼熱的疼痛。哈利猛然睜開眼睛，他的身上有許多片鏡子的碎片，大大小小的劃痕佈滿缺少衣物遮擋的皮膚，其中最嚴重的是他上手臂的傷口，血跡都已經在地上匯集成一小灘。  
哈利緊緊壓住他的傷口，掙扎的想起身想尋找他搭檔的身影。  
跩哥就在他的旁邊，但是他那一頭耀眼的金髮有怵目驚心的大量血跡，蒼白的臉色與冰涼的體溫就像個死人一樣。  
「毀了…我的…我的鏡子！」旁邊傳來小聲的嘟囔，攻擊他們的男巫一點都不在意哈利與跩哥，而是趴在地上試圖想把碎成千百片的鏡子重新組合。  
哈利掏出魔杖，先是擊昏精神失常的男巫，再來是變出擠條能夠保暖的毯子蓋在跩哥身上，緊緊的將跩哥抱住。  
「麥校長，我們在一樓的空教室裡，亟需支援！」哈利艱難的掏出口袋中的雙面鏡，朝著鏡子求救，他的腦袋也開始抽痛，哈利知道自己清醒的時間不多了。  
「跩哥！醒醒！」陷入黑暗之前，哈利仍聽到自己試圖喚醒跩哥的聲音。

他被人摟在懷裡。  
哈利沒有理由的感到一陣緊張，周圍的一切一點都不陌生，但是被人在公共場合摟在懷裡的感覺很不對勁。  
「哈利？」熟悉卻又陌生的一道嗓音呼喚著他。  
抬起頭，哈利一點都不意外自己再度見到跩哥。  
他又開始了這個奇怪的夢境，一個與死對頭和樂相處，一起對抗黑魔王後成為好友的奇怪世界。如同之前的每一次，哈利想起來自己和跩哥正在練舞，他身為霍格滑茲的鬥士，自然必須邀請人與他開舞。  
『他』邀請跩哥。  
哈利頓時覺得有些好笑，這個夢境既荒謬又有趣，至少這個『哈利』過個很快樂，現實之中，四年級的自己可沒這麼白白胖胖。  
一陣刺痛打斷哈利的胡思亂想，不是傷疤，而是來自他的耳朵。  
「你在幹嘛！」哈利猛然推開跩哥，整個臉都漲紅了起來。  
跩哥壞笑，非常色情的伸出舌頭舔著嘴角。「誰叫你不專心？」  
這個哈利覺得既害羞又『開心』。  
『開心？』哈利頓時被現在的『自己』嚇了一跳。  
『哈利』非但沒有落荒而逃，反而湊上前反咬了跩哥的耳垂。  
跩哥笑的開心，但重新被他摟在懷裡練舞的哈利差點羞愧而死，他開始有了反抗『哈利』想法的念頭。

四年級的夢境裡充滿了『哈利』與跩哥的情感，這讓哈利相當不解，這些夢中的經歷究竟是不是跩哥會做的事呢？還是全都是哈利自己一個人的幻想？  
哈利對抗『哈利』的大業效果非常不佳，原因是這個『哈利』比他強太多了，榮恩妙麗不算，『他』與其他學院的學生相處的很好，天狼星現在是他的監護人、石內卜甚至對待『他』的態度也比較好。  
哈利比得上的部份，也就只有冒險這一塊了，『哈利』的生活中，有很多巧合都提前化解掉危機，例如二年級的日記危機在一開學魯休斯帶去給校長的動作化解；三年級在路平與榮恩慷慨現出老鼠斑斑的合作之下，正式逮捕了背棄朋友的叛徒彼得；四年級的火杯仍然選中了哈利，但是他在周圍人的幫助下一路過關斬將。雖然最後佛地魔王還是復活成功，但是這場夢境的哈利擁有跩哥馬份這個總是支持他協助他的好朋友。

醫療翼的味道相當熟悉，哈利倏然睜開眼，發現妙麗和榮恩做在床邊小聲的討論些什麼。  
「嘿…現在是什麼時候？」哈利掙扎的開口詢問，手臂上的傷痕早已經在魔藥的治療之下消失得一乾二淨。  
榮恩和妙麗驚喜的上前扶起哈利，兩個人都鬆了一口氣。  
「感謝梅林！幸好你醒了，龐內夫人用盡一切辦法，甚至還請聖蒙果治療師，卻只能判斷出你們受到某種古老的魔法物品牽連…總之，你醒來就好。」榮恩劈哩啪啦的說了一大串，他的鬍子沒剃頭髮亂七八糟的很是狼狽，應該是從很遠的地方趕來的。  
哈利沒空感謝朋友的關心，他只留意到榮恩話中的提到的一個關鍵：「跩哥還沒醒過來？」  
妙麗和榮恩點點頭，面色變的有些凝重。  
「他在哪裡？讓我過去看他───。」  
榮恩生氣的壓住哈利的肩膀：「你不准動！哈利波特！你已經躺了一個月了！」  
「哈利，沒有人知道為什麼你們會躺那麼久，你先等治療師過來吧！馬份沒有大礙，只是跟你一樣陷入昏迷！」妙麗勸道「你的狀況是治療他的關鍵，你得有點耐心。」  
哈利當然能理解妙麗跟榮恩的話，但是跩哥滿頭鮮血的情景實在太可怕，他堅持要先看過跩哥的情況。  
榮恩的表情非常精彩，但最後兩人還是在哈利的堅持下妥協，用漂浮咒讓哈利躺在病床上到另一間隔離的小房間。  
哈利才剛踏入病房，就立刻變臉，「跩哥不是罪犯！為什麼是會有人在看守！？」  
他憤怒的模樣嚇到今天輪守的正氣師，榮恩的搭檔奈威。他無辜的看著哈利似乎不解為什麼他會這麼生氣：「我沒有在看守呀？我想說馬份可能會醒來，所以在這裡陪他。」  
奈威坦蕩蕩的模樣讓哈利有點尷尬，跩哥確實也如他的朋友所說，完好無損的躺在床上，哈利軟化態度，乖乖的躺回自己的病床，沒多久就再度陷入睡眠。  
妙麗和榮恩心虛的做在床的兩邊，幸好奈威『誠實』的臉說服了哈利，否則他們該怎麼解釋魔法部認為跩哥被認定涉有重嫌的事情呢？

哈利從五年級的『哈利』醒來，他正獨自一人做在圖書館，看著手中的一片空白的魔法史。  
果斷推測自己看也不會有幫助的他推開課本，想去尋找跩哥。這個夢境總是與跩哥有關聯，他一定在附近。  
「這邊，呆瓜。」跩哥的聲音從身後的書架傳來，哈利回過頭，看見抱著一疊書籍的他。  
夢境的跩哥比他認識的跩哥還要快樂、有自信一點，雖然一樣高高在上，但不至於對其他同學不禮貌，至少在這個『哈利』記憶裡，跩哥從來沒有對妙麗出言不遜。  
哈利起身走向跩哥，他隱約知道『哈利』與『跩哥』約好要在圖書館見面，但是一時間他不懂為什麼要這麼偷偷摸摸。  
「最近還好嗎？」跩哥笑咪咪的把整疊書放在櫃子上，伸手就與哈利的手十指相扣。哈利被這個動作弄得有點糊塗，腦袋一片空白的點頭。「黑魔王對於我們的態度很不滿意，我想我們的架必須吵得更激烈點…」  
哈利訝異的抬頭，隨即被跩哥湊上來的親吻嚇的動彈不得。  
別開玩笑了！這是什麼鬼夢！？  
這個『哈利』顯然很習慣這個動作，因為哈利還沒回過神，就已經打開嘴開始配合對方，這樣交纏的吻就連哈利自己也沒試過，整張臉又開始羞的發紅。  
跩哥笑咪咪的跟他交流了一下他的近況，隨後把書報回懷裡，朝哈利用很不必要的音量說：「波特，好好珍惜你能呼吸的機會吧！」  
留在原地哈利不禁開始有點擔心，接下來的夢境是不是會越來越誇張？難道這是意若思鏡想告訴他的嗎？這是他內心的渴望？  
他可從來都沒想過要跟跩哥這樣，哈利承認自己曾經希望能和跩哥打好關係，但是戀愛的對象…？

哈利恢復的很快，聖蒙果的治療師推測這跟兩人受傷的程度有關，哈利雖然也被碎片割傷，卻沒有跩哥這麼嚴重。  
攻擊他們的食死人在意若思鏡碎裂後，徹底的瘋了，魔法部什麼都問不出來，只能將這位曾經輝煌一時的食死人關進阿茲卡班的精神異常區，他將在那裡度過餘生  
哈利回到魔法部後大多處裡一些簡單的案子，例如逮捕用魔法詐財的壞巫師之類的，當然這並不是降級或者逞罰，而是基於安全的考量，畢竟搜捕危險的犯人不能單獨行動，正氣師局也調不出多於的手與哈利搭配。  
這類的案子給予哈利更多的時間去探望跩哥，毫無甦醒跡象的他已經被移到聖蒙果的病房，有專人隨時在照顧。  
而哈利出院的第十天，終於得到進入阿茲卡班的許可，他立刻請假到阿茲卡班親自告訴馬份夫婦他們兒子的消息。魔法部雖然通知跩哥受傷，卻沒告訴他們實情，納西莎聽到噩耗痛哭失聲，而魯休斯相對的鎮定許多，得到哈利對魔法部積極治療跩哥的保證後，就去安慰他的妻子。  
在哈利離去之前，魯休斯抓住哈利的手，在哈利記憶中總是成穩的男人手掌激動的打顫，那對跟跩哥一模一樣的灰色眼睛緊盯著他，幾乎是用哀求的語氣說：「請你一定要救他，救我的兒子，哈利波特。」

從監獄離開的哈利準備去探望跩哥，自從那天過後他就沒有再做夢，他不知道該鬆一口氣還是失望，畢竟雖然發展的有點詭異，夢中的自己卻過得非常快樂。  
跩哥臉頰瘦的塌陷，眼底的黑眼圈很重，每天都變得更加憔悴，聖蒙果的醫生們急的要命，為這個罕見的案例開設小組，卻遲遲沒有進展。  
哈利靠在病床旁邊的椅子上，等候聖蒙果的主治醫師，這個可憐的醫生一點進展也沒有，畢竟涉及久遠的魔法物品傷害，都是一個很令人頭大的問題，每一次看見哈利，這個醫生就一臉自責，弄的哈利也很頭痛。  
哈利伸手去握住跩哥放在被子上的蒼白手掌，依舊四肢冰冷。  
聖蒙果的醫生突然一聲大叫，把哈利嚇的跳起身子，魔杖緊緊握在手，隨時能夠發出惡咒。那名醫生露出狂的笑容，衝到跩哥身邊翻看他的眼睛。「動了！」  
哈利知道醫生有了重大發現，便讓到一旁挪出空間給他們討論，剛剛那個短暫的碰觸讓他想起三隻掃把的場景，不免聯想到他上一次夢境中在圖書館發生的事情。  
「波特先生！請你過來再握住馬份先生的手一次！」主治醫生狂熱的看著哈利。  
依言握住跩哥的手，哈利也發現到跩哥的變化，眼皮下眼珠的轉動和手的青為反應。  
「你們是伴侶嘛！？」醫生問到，趁著哈利握著跩哥手的機會施展好幾個輸入營養的補充魔法，「早說嘛！要是是伴侶那這種昏迷症有很多解決的治療方法…」  
「我們不是伴侶…」哈利有點尷尬。  
「怎麼？分手了？你每天都來代表還有感情嘛！何苦呢！」主治醫生開始碎碎念，找到突破口的他不在畏畏縮縮，俐落開始進行多項治療。  
「主任，這位是哈利波特，誰都知道哈利波特與跩哥馬份不和。」一旁的醫生看不下去插嘴說話，那是幾年前從霍格華茲的畢業生，自然是明白他們人在學的情況。  
主治醫生執迷不悟的繼續嘮叨：「打是情，罵是愛，唉！就說你們年輕人不懂…」

哈利躺在跩哥病床旁邊的扶手椅上，依照主治醫師的吩咐，緊緊握住跩哥的手。聖蒙果配給跩哥的病房有些簡陋，他甚至在天花板看見剝落一整片漆的灰色牆面。  
哈利躺在一張柔軟舒適的床上，整個房間有一半是綠色與銀色相間，另一半則是金黃色與紅色，冷色系與暖色系有著強烈的反差，卻是那麼的合適。  
哈利猜想自己應該是在病床邊的扶手椅子上睡著了，今天跟醫師談過之後，哈利用一種從來都沒想過的方向看到自己與跩哥。為什麼今天一聲會這麼肯定他們是伴侶呢？哈利很確定自己並沒有想過，那剩下的答案只有一個。  
跩哥這麼希望。  
哇喔，難道跩哥馬份在暗戀我？  
「哈利？你醒了？」跩哥的聲音從門口傳來，這位金髮的貴族穿的非常整齊，長袍的樣是非常華麗。「睡的好嗎？」  
「睡的好嗎？」哈利疑惑的重覆，一張臉可疑的脹紅，沒想到眼前這個男人居然這麼悶騷。他試圖要下床，但是從後方傳來的刺痛頓時讓他變了臉色。  
跩哥馬份這個變態！  
哈利鐵青的臉色立刻引來跩哥的關切，哈利全身的血液都往腦袋衝，差點沒被這個情況逼出腦溢血。「你給我醒來！大混帳！」最後一句咒罵因為激烈的情緒反應還破音。  
跩哥的臉失去了血色，他顯然也明白哈利再說什麼：「哈利…？」  
「你忘了你的父母了嗎！？你這個白癡！」哈利試圖下床，但是後面真的疼的他開始冒冷汗，讓他不得不放棄。「給我醒來！」  
哈利覺得光溜溜做在床上的自己一點氣勢也沒有，想伸手去拿疊在床角的衣物，這應該是跩哥在早上拿出來的。  
跩哥先一步動作，他端著紅色的毛衣跟米白色的長褲走到床邊，「我不想醒來，波特。」  
哈利詫異的看著他，不敢相信他會這麼回答。  
「你不懂嗎？」跩哥露出苦澀的微笑「在這裡我什麼都有，我們家也不會因為黑魔王的垮台如此落魄，甚至我父母現在還要受苦！」  
哈利見過馬份夫婦的監獄環境真的很糟糕，一時語塞，但是他必須讓跩哥清醒，意若思鏡反社的是欲望，但現實生活中並不是你想要什麼就有什麼的。」  
「而且，這裡有你。」跩哥迷茫的說，冰涼的手指輕輕在哈利的嘴唇上一點，看見哈利閃避的動作露出苦澀的笑容：「而你總是拒絕我…」  
「我當然會拒絕你！」哈利憤怒的抓住跩哥的手「你那時候就是個混帳！」  
金髮的男巫臉色一僵，抽回他的手。  
「離開吧，哈利。」  
「跟我一起！」哈利抓住跩哥的衣服，這個動作再度拉扯到他的傷處，疼的他齜牙裂嘴。「跩哥馬份，你必須要面對你的生活，你不是以前的那個混帳了！」  
跩哥無法扳開哈利的手，那件觸感極佳的長袍被兩人扯的變型，跩哥咬牙硬扯，掐的哈利手腕都發紅了。「放棄吧！你別在安慰我了…」  
「我不可能放棄的！你這個蠢貨！」哈利疼的抽氣，把心一橫毫不猶豫的跳下床，壓根不打算顧慮自己全裸的站在男人面前。「該死的！痛死我了！」  
跩哥扶著差點要摔倒在地的哈利，居高臨下的望著那顆令人憐愛的毛絨絨腦袋，他是這麼希望哈利能夠看見自己，竟然用這個可悲的方是去尋找他的愛情。「你別再動了，躺好吧。」  
「你以為我為什麼會在這裡？意若思鏡能反應內心的渴望，你怎麼就不想想為什麼我會在你的夢裡！？」哈利大聲的說，急著想拯救跩哥的他根本沒想到這句話會讓他陷入怎樣的境界。  
跩哥詫異的瞪著他，不敢相信耳朵所聽到的。「你…？可是我…？」  
「你該不會要說你喜歡的是夢裡的我吧？敢說我會揍你喔！？」哈利惡狠狠的說，揪住跩哥的領子一點也不溫柔的在跩哥的臉上咬了一下。「跟我回去，我們有很多帳要算！」  
跩哥抓住哈利的腦袋，不讓他避開視線。在粉紅色的膚色之下襯的，他碧綠色的眼眸閃閃發光，雖然是在瞪他，也不影響跩哥的狂喜的心情。  
哈利抬好角度讓跩哥親吻他，對自己的主動感到有點害羞的他有點破罐子破摔的心情，既然『哈利』都被吃乾抹淨，這不算什麼吧？  
跩哥開心的抱住他，而哈利被壓在跩哥的胸膛上悶悶的抗議「你根本沒這麼高，真是…」

 

 

 

哈利上個月剛過完五十歲生日，成為正氣師，當上小隊長，然後是局長、司長；從救世主變成為當代偉大巫師。  
受領無數個梅林爵士勳章的哈利不僅在魔法界擁有威望，更擁有不可忽略的權勢，光就學時期的鄧不利多軍隊成員就在各種方面有出色傑出的表現，更不用說哈利離開學校後所結識的人。  
與波特親近的衛斯理家族各自擁有非凡的成就。大家長亞瑟成為麻瓜人工製品監察局的局長(前身為麻瓜人工製品濫用局)，他對於麻瓜製品的熱愛有增無減，之後更是推動設置巫師界前所未見的電線，提倡各種家電的使用；妻子茉莉在媳婦們的幫助下，完成英國魔法部既載裡的第一本家政魔法書，聰明有效的小咒語、烹調食物的技巧與家務咒語的運用技巧非常的高明，使她躍身成為主婦們心目中的當代偉大作家。夫婦兩人總算能擴建翻修洞穴屋，現在的衛斯理家看起來安全多了。  
查理一生致力於龍的研究，成為英國數一數二的馴龍高手，熱中於龍的他對戀愛一點興趣都沒有，害的衛斯理太太急的一頭白髮，但是根本把龍當情人的查理總是含糊帶過母親的追問，拖拖拉拉的在四十歲才結婚。伴侶跟他一樣是個龍痴，兩人一起旅行記錄下不為人知的龍，足跡遍佈全世界，對於龍族研究具有開闢性的貢獻。  
戰後回到古靈閣工作的比爾則是與妖精們建立千年以來，都未曾出現過的良好關係，甚至成為古靈閣的財務主任；妻子花兒在斜角巷開服裝店，別於巫師長袍的新鮮設計與變化讓生意源源不絕。  
派西通過魔法部的審判，原本想幫弟弟忙的他實在不適合惡作劇商店，不但沒能推銷產品，還苦口婆心的規勸孩童認真讀書，被啼笑皆非的喬治戲稱『木魚腦袋掉業績』。拖個半年才徹底明白自己不適合經商的派西回到魔法部工作，結束折磨自己、客人與弟弟的彆腳店員生涯。帶有一點不良記錄的他歷經許多的波折，所幸周圍的人都相當願意給這位嚴謹的好學生機會，後來他頗受部長賞識，成為法律執行部門的司長。  
失去弗雷的喬治頭幾年像是失去煞車的失控車輛，直到他娶了六年級的舞伴莉那後心中的空缺才補齊。夫妻倆在喬治身體大不如前後搬到法國與哥哥比爾同住，待在那兒的喬治陸續又研發好幾個讓麥教授氣的胃疼的魔法玩意兒，一生都在延續雙胞胎打從娘胎出來就無法戒掉的惡作劇。  
不過在結婚之後榮恩便離開魔法部，代替大哥派西到喬治的惡作劇商店工作。衛斯理的小兒子終於有他與眾不同之處，在經商頗有天份的他將惡作劇商店拓展到全世界，各國分店的生意做的有聲有色。  
而返校讀書的妙麗畢業後直接進入魔法部，狂熱的致力於促進魔法生物的自由與權益，但是最後被魔法部轉到法律執行司，在這裡妙麗一展長才，有她聰明的腦袋加成，法律執行司不斷的再進部，加上對於麻瓜的了解，她經手的新政策都替英國魔法界開創更新更多希望的未來。  
單舉例一個與哈利親近的家族就有這樣要演的成績，哈利不得不認同他伴侶給他的建議，他可對成為『黑魔王』一點興趣也沒有。所以他很快的在回到學校擔任校長一職和魔法部升遷之間，選擇了前者，畢竟他真的沒有當魔法部部長的興趣，官場的生活一點都不適合自己。  
跩哥和他拖拖拉拉的在三十多歲才結婚，這期間跩哥沒少抱怨過哈利是個狡猾的騙子，但是他們真的非常適合彼此，最後就連發好大一場脾氣表示反對的榮恩都接受了跩哥，誰能想的到他們兩個人現在能在見面時很和平的喝茶聊天呢？  
跩哥成為聖蒙果的治療師，專注研究魔藥方面的治療，這是他的教父石內卜未能完成的研究，跩哥希望能將這些配方完善起來，讓教父出色的魔藥能力留名千史。  
許多人會在跩哥背後議論紛紛，對於救世主與食死人的組和非常有意見，但是哈利根本不在乎這些人的想法。預言家日報的麗塔史譏不知是活膩了還怎樣，她刊登一篇足足橫跨四個版面的文章在敘說馬份家的骯髒黑歷史，氣的哈利把她過去利用獸化師偷聽消息的事情抖了出來，最終這位超人氣的記者終於自食惡果，被判去阿茲卡班服刑。  
這件事之後，沒人敢再對他們的事情說些什麼了。至少，沒然在公開場合說。  
跩哥雖然在醫療面有許多共現，卻一直難以走出食死人的罪犯身分，但他現在已經不怎麼介意那些流言蜚語了，他擁有他心中最渴望的，而對方也是，這樣他還有什麼好不滿足的呢？

 

完。 

**Author's Note:**

> 大概會是一篇很隨意的後記
> 
> 哇喔，跩哥馬份暗戀我。
> 
> 這句話被打出來的時候，我整個笑到撞到頭。但是我好喜歡這句啊！  
> 雖然他這句蠢呆了。  
> 完全是妄想和充滿無聊梗的故事，希望大家看得開心。
> 
> 天快亮了…又是一篇迎接太陽的趕稿刊物…  
> 希望下一篇我能學乖一點，至少做到提前截稿吧…  
> 下一個坑相見！
> 
> 一零六年三月 索夜


End file.
